


The Right Thing to Do

by MpregFan1



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johnny Lawrence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Advice, F/M, I can't write sex scences, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kreese is a Sexist but is anyone really surprised, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daniel Larusso, Original Character(s), Sexist Language, Teenage Drama, Teenage Pregnancy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: Daniel LaRusso has been a thorn in Johnny's side since that night of the beach until Kreese tells Johnny that he's been going about it all wrong. According to him, to get an omega to do what you want is by romancing them. On Kreese's suggestion, Johnny decides to date Daniel to stop him from entering the Valley tournament. After all, the omega could get hurt if he enters the contest. He really wasn't expecting to actually fall in love and he wasn't expecting Daniel to end up pregnant.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Past Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Got Your Goat

Probably the worst decision he ever made was fighting that omega on the beach that night and if it had been any other day, he probably wouldn’t have. The breakup with Ali was still fresh to him and the idea of her having a good time with anyone else, even an omega, stung badly that night. He saw red even though Ali would never actually date an omega, she told him once that omegas were too whiny and needy to date. Of course, Johnny didn’t realize the boy was an omega until Daniel LaRusso, as he would later learn, fought back and Johnny finally got a good whiff of his scent. For a second and only for a second did Johnny freeze, his brain must have been working overtime trying to knock some sense into himself. 

“Stop, what are you doing?!” Johnny heard himself to himself,” This is not how you treat omegas. Mom is going to be so disappointed if she finds out, she raised you better.”

For a second, he thought rationally but the jealousy and rage took over before he could. Afterward, he felt ashamed, especially when he saw LaRusso the next day sporting a black eye. At first, he was going to apologize but then he saw LaRusso hanging around Ali and the jealousy took over. 

“Why does that little punk get to hang out with Ali? “Johnny wondered to himself. It became a never-ending cycle; he’d get himself fired out with anger and take it out on LaRusso then afterward he’d beat himself up and promise himself he’d never do it again. Yet, the next time he saw the omega and he felt these strong feelings and just wanted to react. That punk had really became a thorn in his side, Johnny spent many hours thinking about LaRusso and what a pain the boy was, how annoying he was-always talking and having fun with Ali. 

Halloween really had been the boiling; Johnny somehow knew this before LaRusso and the old guy showed up at Cobra Kai the next day. Johnny tensed up at the sight of both of them, LaRusso looked like crap and the old guy seemed to be on a mission. When the old guy started to talk to Kreese, he was sure he was going to be in trouble. He was sure Kreese wouldn’t be happy to know they’ve been beating up an omega, there were a number of times when Kreese preached how much omegas needed to be protected, how fragile they were. To say he was surprised that Kreese not only supported him and his friends but also agreed to Cobra Kai fighting LaRusso in the upcoming karate tournament would be an understatement. 

Kreese ended class soon after LaRusso and the old man left. Johnny and the rest of the class were packing up their stuff when Kreese asked Johnny to stay behind. Johnny was unsure, both conscious and worried, but did what his sensei did.

Kreese waited until all the others left before he spoke, “Now explain to me why my star student is picking fights with an omega.”

Johnny told him everything, trying but failing to keep direct eye contact with his sensei. Afterward, Kreese let out a short, low chuckle which kind of unnerved him.  
“Sounds like this omega has got your goat, “Kreese commented smirking down at his student knowingly, who looked away in humiliation, “There’s no need for embarrassment, it happens sometimes.”

“It does?” Johnny asked feeling a little better.

Kreese nodded, “Omegas, they are beautiful creatures. Very soft, sensitive but very weak. Sometimes through...one thinks they are stronger than what they are and when that happens, son, it’s up to us Alphas to help them remember their true nature before they get themselves seriously hurt.”

Johnny glanced at him in confusion, “Than why did you agree to his enter the tournament?”

“Because he isn’t going to enter the tournament,” Kreese remarked.

“He isn’t?” Johnny asked and Kreese smirked again, chuckling at himself at Johnny’s inexperience with life.  
“He isn’t,” Kreese stated with a nod, “Because, my boy, you are going to stop him from entering.”

“How? I can’t lay a hand on him now with the agreement you made,” Johnny pointed out.

“True but you and your friends can no longer physically fight with the omega but there are other things you can do,” Kreese said.

“What do you mean?”

“The best way to get an omega to listen to you, Mr. Lawrence is by making them yours,” Kreese said, “If you don’t want him to enter the contest then you are going to need to become his Alpha.”

“You want me to date LaRusso?” Johnny asked, trying to make sure he heard his sensei correctly. Kreese shrugged.

“Think of it as doing a public service, “Kreese suggested before adding, “Obviously that boy needs an Alpha to remind him who he is and direct him in the right way before he gets himself seriously hurt. It’s the right thing to do.”

Johnny thought it over for a moment, letting his sensei’s words wash over him before Johnny finally agreed, “The right thing to do.”


	2. The Prefect Omega

It didn’t surprise Johnny to see that his friends were waiting for him outside, Bobby had given them all a ride that day and it was routine for them to hang out after class. While it was Bobby’s car, Johnny was the one who led the group to it. He got in first on the passenger side, the rest followed his example with Bobby in the driver’s seat and the rest in the back seat, Jimmy in the middle.

“So,” Bobby started out as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot,” What did Kreese want?”

“Wanted know what was going on,” Johnny answered before adding, “He also gave me some advice on how to handle LaRusso.”

“What he say?” Dutch asked half-listening with trying to discreetly push Jimmy over into Tommy’s side so he could have more room. It wasn’t working.

“Knock it off!” Tommy growled at him before roughly pushing Jimmy into Dutch, causing Dutch to get his face squished into the window.

“You asshole!” Dutch yelled pushing Jimmy back in place before trying to deck his friend on the other side. He ended up smacking Jimmy in the jaw.

“Hey!” Jimmy cried out, rubbing the area of his face that was hit, “Johnny! Tell them to stop.”

Without looking back, Johnny commanded with authority but not a whole lot of interest, “Knock it off, idiots.”

The two, always listening to their leader, stopped immediately. Each slumped down into their seats like scolded children, keeping their hands to themselves but glaring at each and mouthed obscenities back and forth. Jimmy shook his head at them and asked everyone, “Why do I always have to seat in the middle?”

“Someone has to,” Bobby answered with a shrug, he glanced over at Johnny and re-asked Dutch’s question, “Well…what advice did Kreese give you?”

Johnny was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to relay the advice, “He told that if I wanted LaRusso off my back, I should be dating him…not…you know.”

“What?” Bobby asked slamming on the brakes after realizing the light was red, he stopped just in time. Keeping an eye on the light, he turned to Johnny, “You aren’t actually going to do that, are you?”

“Yeah, it sounds more like a punishment rather than a solution,” Dutch added causing the other two in the back to laugh. The laugher fueled him on so Dutch continued, “I’d rather keep hitting the asshole.”

Both Johnny and Bobby turned around to glare at him, both telling him at the same time, “Shut up!”

The light turned green, and Bobby drove onward. Johnny took another second to glare at Dutch before turning back in his seat. The car was awkwardly quiet, no one sure what to say next. The guys in the back were frozen, afraid that even the wrong move would get them barked at. They stayed like this until Bobby pulled up outside his house. The three in the back jumped out as fast as they could, making their way into Bobby’s house to take over his basement like always. Johnny opened his door to follow them but Bobby grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. Johnny looked closed the door and glanced over at him, “What?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, you’d be playing with someone’s emotions,” Bobby told him, “You are going to make things worst and hurt him again.”

Johnny shook his head, “It’s going to be fine, it’s all going to work out but I know I’ll need everyone’s help in this to make it work so…are you going to help me or not?”

“I want to say or not but I know you’ll just get Dutch to help you and the thought of him giving you romantic advice is enough for me to know I need to help,” Bobby replied.

“Good choice,” Johnny said with a nod, “Can we go in now?”

Bobby nodded, dreading what he just agreed to help with. He knew it wasn’t going to end well but he didn’t want his closet friend to get into too much trouble. He just hoped his involvement would lessen the fallout and Daniel LaRusso didn’t end out too emotionally scarred by the experience. They made their way inside and down to the basement where the others have already made themselves comfortable.

“What took you guys so long?” Tommy asked sitting on the old family couch, the thing was an ugly shade of brown and Bobby was sure it was older than dirt, it seemed like that couch had always been in his family. They finally got a new one a couple of years ago, an uglier puke green one, and being that both his parents were packrats, it was decided that the brown couch should be stored away rather than toss outside with the trash.

“We were discussing things,” Bobby answered taking a seat on the family washer. Johnny removed the library books Bobby’s sister had set down on an old rocking chair earlier before taking their place in said chair.

Johnny idly looked around as he let his friends relax a bit and clown around before getting down to business,” What do you guys think my first move should be?”

“With LaRusso?” Jimmy asked wanting to make sure they were all on the same page, he hated it when he wasn’t on the same track as everyone else. It made him feel stupid and left out, especially when they didn’t bother to tell him what was going on. It really wasn’t his fault, sometimes his brain just tuned them out without him actually meaning to do so.

“Yeah,” Johnny confirmed.

Tommy got a big goofy smile on his face, “So you _**are**_ going to try and get with LaRusso.”

Dutch, who was sitting in an old foldout chair in front of Bobby, chuckled lowly at the thought of Johnny trying to date LaRusso while Bobby rolled his eyes at them all.

“I think if you are really serious about this then you need to start by apologizing,” Bobby stated.

Dutch chuckled more before adding sarcastically, “Yeah and while he’s at it, he can give him a gift.”

“You know,” Bobby started thinking Dutch’s words over, “That might not be a bad idea.”

Bobby was never in the habit of supporting Dutch’s ideas, so it was a shock to everyone when he said that Dutch’s idea wasn’t bad. Dutch turned around, his mouth wide open, “It isn’t?"

“No, sometimes a gift can make the apology go over better and Johnny, unfortunately, you have ruined a lot of his stuff,” Bobby directed the last bit at Johnny.

“You all helped,” Johnny reminded him.

“Yeah, but we aren’t the ones that want inside his pants,” Tommy pointed out.

“I don’t want inside his pants,” Johnny repriming his friend, “I just want him to stop causing me problems.”

“You do realize you don’t actually need to date him to make that happen, right?” Bobby remarked, “You could just apologize, promise to leave him alone, and actually leave him alone.”

“I thought you said you were going to help!” Johnny growled in annoyance. He stood up and began walking up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Bobby asked as they all watched him start to leave.

“Home!” Johnny yelled down that them before making it to the top stair and leaving. He got on his bike which he had left at Bobby’s earlier and began to make his way back to his home. Stopping at a gas station to get a couple of snacks, he figured he peek into the magazines nearby to find an idea or two of what kinds of things omegas like. It was easy when he was dating Ali, he quickly realized she liked shiny things. Not to stereotype her or anything, she was one of the smartest people he knew after all, but she really did like shiny things. She was just one of those people, she liked things that were sparkly, glittery, and shimmered in the light really good. He got her a lot of jewelry because it fit the criteria but the one gift, he was really proud of was the antique silver hand mirror he had gotten her once. It was beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful, and it was so well crafted, he didn’t think he ever saw something made so well. Johnny almost didn’t give it to her, he seriously thought about giving it to his mom instead or keeping it for himself but then they had gotten into a fight and he used the mirror as a peace offering. He had thought, at the time, that Ali’s smile when she received it was so much better than any stupid old mirror but now, he’d rather have the mirror. Johnny wondered if she’d be mad if he asked for it back while he thumbed through the pages of a teen magazine. He didn’t get any ideas from that magazine so he started to put it back when the magazine in the next spot caught his idea.

The title was in fancy cursive lettering, _The Perfect Omega_ , and the cover art showed a pregnant omega presenting dinner to his alpha. It kind of had a 50s vibe to it but the art was so well done that Johnny didn’t mind. The people on the cover seemed happy and inviting so Johnny decided to take them up on their offer and flipped through the pages. Stopping at an article on how omegas should behave if they want to attract a mate, Johnny had a thought. He thought it was a good thought, but it really wasn’t. Why should he use this magazine just to get gift ideas when it, itself, was the perfect gift for any omega. LaRusso would love it! Not really thinking it could blow up in his face, he went and purchased the magazine along with a bag of chips and a couple of candy bars.

Later on, when he was laying in his bed and flipping through the magazine again he recalled something his sensei said once.

“Omegas are as sweet as can be but are very fragile, “Kreese told him and his friends one day after class, “Both physically and mentally if you end up with one then I’d suggest not putting a lot of responsibility on them. They can’t handle much more than housework and childrearing. Take reading for an example, sure they can read but they aren’t meant for reading anything other than a cookbook or one of those trashy romance novels…give them anything else and they’ll get overwhelmed and break down.”

Remembering what his sensei said, Johnny, looked at the cover art again and wondered if LaRusso would get overwhelmed by the whole magazine, it should be okay since a lot of the articles were about cooking, cleaning, and being a good parent but he didn’t want to take any chances. Johnny got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. He sat down and opened the top drawer of the desk to take out a pair of scissors that he kept there. Setting the magazine on the desk, he went through it again clipping out any article he thought LaRusso would enjoy. LaRusso would be grateful that he took the time to cut out the important articles for him so he didn’t get exhausted by too much information.

* * *

It shouldn’t surprise anyone that LaRusso did not actually appreciate the gift. Yet, Johnny did not see the issue. It started out so well. Johnny had actually got up in time to get to school a little earlier than he usually did. He was never late, his mom made sure of that, but he usually got there at least 10 minutes before the bell rang. Today, he had a whole hour before the bell rang which he was going to use to try and get on LaRusso’s good side. He really didn’t know when LaRusso got to school but Johnny knew where his locker was so he figured he could stake it out till then. It was boring for the most part but 15 minutes before school started, LaRusso finally appeared.

Unbeknown to Johnny, Daniel had been in the library the whole time trying to catch up on some homework. He got the more pressing parts done and figured everything else could wait until later. Daniel walked to his locker to drop off the things he didn’t need, figuring he could probably go find Ali and eat something quick before the day actually started. Daniel really had high hopes he wouldn’t see any of the Cobra Kai crew but his hopes were quickly dashed when he heard Johnny call out to him. He turned in time to see the blond jog over to him from the other side of the hall. Daniel quickly dropped everything in his locker before closing the door and turning to face his rival.

“You aren’t supposed to be near me,” Daniel told him when Johnny got close enough.

“Huh…oh, well I figured the agreement was that we weren’t supposed to hurt you,” Johnny said.

“I rather you not be near me,” Daniel commented.

“I get that but I figured that we could use this time to start over, maybe become friends, “Johnny stated, a little surprised at how much he actually meant it. A fresh start was really what they both needed, in more ways than one. Johnny gave him the friendliest smile he thought he could give but unknowingly ended up creeping the other boy out. To Daniel, he looked something like the Joker from the cheesy 60s _Batman_ show. It would be an understatement to say Daniel was unnerved and wanted to put as much distance between them before Johnny told him his place on how to rid Gotham of Batman.

“I’ll think about it,” Daniel said taking a step to leave.

“Wait,” Johnny exclaimed grabbing Daniel’s arm, pulling him a little closer. He let Daniel go when he figured they were close enough, “I have a gift for you…to go along with the…apology I was supposed to start with. Shit!”

“Hey, It’s okay,” Daniel reassured him.

“Can I start again?” Johnny asked.

“Sure, if you want to,” Daniel answered shrugging, not really caring.

Johnny nodded, “Thank you! Uhm…I’m sorry…for…well everything, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“No!” Johnny backtracked, “I mean, I am sorry for everything. It’s just I’m sure if one apology would cover it all.”

Daniel shrugged, not sure if Johnny was actually being honest but he seemed like it, “It shouldn’t but I’ll allow it because I really don’t want to be stuck here all day.”

“I am sorry about everything, really,” Johnny restated. Daniel nodded before patting Johnny’s shoulder.

“I accept your apology and…I guess I should probably give you one too,” Daniel said.

“You don’t have to,” Johnny replied.

“No, no I insist,” Daniel countered, “I didn’t know what was going on when we met and I didn’t really make it any easier for you afterwards. For that, I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology,” Johnny accepted, feeling like he was making some headway.

“Didn’t you say you had something for me?” Daniel recalled.

“Huh, oh yeah,” Johnny said taking his backpack off his back and taking out a medium envelope to hand to Daniel.

Daniel took it and eyed it a little while getting a feel of the contents. He knew it had to be papery,” Is it money?”

“No,” Johnny chuckled. Daniel noticed that his smile didn’t seem too forced this time, it seemed very sincere and almost sweet. Daniel kind of liked his real smile, even if it made him feel funny—kind of warm behind of the ears and fluttering in his stomach. “Just open it.”

“Okay,” Daniel said nodding along, “You know, I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s okay,” Johnny stated watching in anticipation. He watched Daniel opened the envelop and pull out all the magazine articles he cut for him.

“Magazine clippings?” Daniel asked seriously confused, holding the clippings in one hand and the envelope in the other.

“Yeah,” Johnny confirmed, finally unsure about his present. He scratched the back of his head for a second to buy time before informing him, “ It’s a bunch of articles I thought you’d like, I was going to give you the whole magazine but then I worried that it might be too much for you.”

“Too…too much for me,” Daniel said out loud, suddenly feeling the cold wave of embarrassment. Johnny thought he was stupid and that hurt a lot more than it should.

“Yeah, Uhm, you know because omegas aren’t really…Uhm…strong-minded,” Johnny said, “The _Perfect Omega_ had some really great articles that I thought could help you become a better omega so I…”

“What?!” Daniel snarled feeling the red-hot eruption of rage. He crumpled the envelope in his one hand and roughly shoved the clippings back at Johnny. Johnny tried to catch them all but ended up only being able to hold on to a few as a gust of air blew the rest around the area. “Become a better omega! I can’t believe I almost fell for your crap!”

“I really- “

“Save it,” Daniel growled in Johnny’s face, “You are the biggest jerk in the world, you know that?” Daniel began to move away from Johnny but decided to say one last thing before he got as far away from the idiot as possible, “I just want you to know that there is no chance of me becoming a better omega because as far as I’m concerned, I as good as I’ll ever be. I’m already pretty wonderful in my eyes, maybe not perfect but whoever is?!”

With that, Daniel turned and walked away. A number of students had witnessed the whole incident and a few had applauded Daniel as he left. Those who stuck around to see Johnny flip out were disappointed because all he did was quietly and quickly pick up any clippings that were still laying around. He knew he messed up and he felt like shit, but he hoped he didn’t mess up too bad.

* * *

There weren’t a whole lot of witnesses but there were enough that word of what happened got around quickly. He was already getting dirty looks from people by second period. Omegas, of course, were giving him the worst ones, if looks could kill then he would be dead and his body would have mutilated. In fourth period, a class he shared with Bobby, he took a seat in the back hoping no one would notice him. Bobby did and took the seat next to him before turning and glaring brutally at him.

Johnny ignored him for as long as possible before giving up and snapping, “What?!”

Not missing a beat, Bobby gritted through his teeth, “What the hell **_did_** you do?!”

Johnny told him everything. Afterwards, Bobby looked around to see if anyone was watching before taking his big, thick math textbook and smacked, not too hard, his friend with it a couple of times, “No, No, No…Bad Johnny!”

“Ow! Cut it out!” Johnny said trying to protect his head from his friend’s attack. When Bobby was satisfied, he sat back in his chair with his textbook safely on the desk. He let his friend take a moment to recover addressing him

“Okay…if you are serious about this,” Bobby started out.

“I am,” Johnny interjected.

Bobby nodded, “Everything needs to be run by me, you do not give him anything I have not cleared it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Johnny murmured.

“Can’t hear you,” Bobby egged on.

“Yes!” Johnny restated more aggressively than he should have, “I understand.”

“Good, now I have a plan,” Bobby told him before mumbling under his breath, “I just hope it still works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Please Comment!


End file.
